SOAP messages are used to interact with Web Services. Often they contain much of the state information for a Web Service. The SOAP message can contain a timestamp that can be used by receiving web service to ensure that the SOAP message is fresh. The timestamp helps avoid situations where an authentic SOAP message is copied, then later transmitted to the web service.